


Anna, after

by ifreet



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for the end of season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna, after

Anna always strove to maintain a strict line between work and actual _life_. Being surrounded by assorted "artistes" reinforced that decision. Most of the time. Well, sometimes. But maybe she just hadn't found the right work to dedicate herself _to_. There had been something almost... valiant about Geoffrey's quest to pursue 'his' play, regardless of cost and consequence.

She threw her jar of protein powder into the box. She could be doing something more. Something she couldn't leave at the office at the end of the day.

She wondered whether counterrevolutionaries needed administrative skills.

Anna smiled. Of course they did.


End file.
